This Is My Time
by Will.Hell.Minna.-Sophia Isobel
Summary: Blaise Zabini was also the quiet and average type student. He never really showed much and never really exerted much effort in anything he did. Until one day, he woke up and said that he wanted a change.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. NOT NOW, NOT EVER.**

Prompt: "It doesn't matter what you think, I'll prove to you and the rest of the school that I have what it takes to make it."

Character: Blaise Zabini

Theme: Quidditch

Blaise Zabini, proud and cunning Slytherin.

People don't know much about him aside from him being a close friend of Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodor Nott.

For some unknown reason, even his friends think that Blaise is strange. He doesn't seem to exert much effort on making the lives of the Golden Trio miserable like they do.

Blaise knew better to keep to himself rather than running down Gryffindor or other students to the ground.

Teachers even say that he is the average child, not excelling yet not failing in his subjects either. He was the typical type of student who would like just do his best to pass.

But one day, Blaise woke up and was staring at the ceiling of his room, "Average eh. We'll change that thought today." He thought to himself. He rose up and took a quick shower and jump into his uniform. He grabbed his books and headed out the door and out to the great Hall.

When he entered the Hall, the Slytherins greeted the kind and quiet gentleman a good morning. He greeted them back. As he took his seat in between Theodor and Pansy, they knew that the Blaise in front of them was different. He ate rather quickly and stood up again, leaving the Great Hall. The Golden Trio saw the bewildered expressions on his company's faces when he left.

"His certainly up to something." Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione. "Zabini? Quiet and Timid Zabini? Up to something? I highly doubt that Ron." Hermione said as she went back to eating her breakfast. Harry felt the same way as Hermione. They stood up and left for the Dungeons, Potions was their first class of the day.

Zabini sat at the vey front and his books and notes were out, he was reading their lessons the last time. "Everyone, hand in your homework now." Snape commanded as everyone was just trying to find seats. Hermione took out her three-page essay homework and beamed at herself, knowing that no one was as good as her. Pansy sneered as she saw her smirking.

Everyone whispered as they saw Blaise hand-in his seven-page essay homework. Snape was just as stunned as everyone. He was silently reading his notes again, waiting for class to begin. Snape went back to his table and began the class.

When the class ended, Blaise stood up and left the classroom. Snape and the rest were in shock and awe. Blaise answered questions that even Granger didn't know. His next class was Ancient Ruins and they were going to have a long quiz on it. Hermione was still huffing about the Potions homework and the questions she couldn't answer.

"I told you he was up to something." Ron said again as they were about to enter the classroom. Blaise sat in front again and this time Hermione wanted to sit next to him. "Excuse me, is this seat taken?" She asked him. Blaise turned to her and smiled, "Not at all. Have a seat, Ms. Granger." He said and went back to reviewing. Hermione's eyes grew big and sat quietly next to him.

The quiz began and Hermione thought that Blaise was going to cheat. It was noted the Blaise was just an average type student. She was told that she was the best in their year. But here is Blaise Zabini, probably even smarter than her. She shook the idea at the back of her mind and concentrated on the quiz at hand.

Again, Blaise left his classmates in awe. He perfected the very hard quiz and won against Hermione Granger. The instructor watched as the quiet Slytherin student left his classroom. Blaise quietly ascended the stairs for his last class of that morning, Charms. But just like the previous two subjects, he excelled yet again. Harry watched the quiet Slytherin carefully. Yes, he was up to something. Not against him but Blaise was trying to do something.

During lunch, "Blaise, are you feeling well?" Pansy asked him cautiously. Blaise looked up at her and smiled genuinely. "Of course I am. Why would I not be?" he asked her. "Well, for one thing, you allowed granger to sit next to you during Ancient Ruins and you actually smiled at her and spoke." Theodor said as he sat down across Blaise. Draco sat between Pansy and Theodor.

"You have been acting very strange the whole morning, Blaise. Are you up to something?" Draco asked and smirked. He was hoping Blaise was finally going to be like them and have fun making fun of the Golden Trio like they did. "No, not really. I just felt like I wanted to excel in class today. That's all." He went back to eat his lunch. That afternoon, the Slytherin team was going to hold try outs for those who wanted to try for the team. And he already was planning to try.

"Try outs are this afternoon at five." Flinch called out. He was the current captain of the team and was very efficient. Blaise bowed and left the Great Hall. Harry watched as the Slytherin headed to the door. "I'll be back." Harry said and followed Blaise. Harry saw him heading out to the courtyard and knew that he had to call him before he disappears. "Zabini." Harry called out to him.

Harry was stunned that the boy stopped and turned back to look at him. "Yes? What can I do for you, Potter?" he asked softly. This amazed Harry again. "I was just wondering. You… I mean… Are you up to something?" Harry asked nervously. Blaise surprised him by laughing. "You and Draco do think alike, do you know that? What do think I'm up to?" he asked the stunned Golden Boy.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way… it's just that you have been exerting more effort than you usually do." Harry explained. Blaise smiled again, "Wow, you have amazing observing skills. And to top that off, you have been observing me. I'm flattered that you take notice of me at all." Blaise said and this made harry blush. Then the smile turned into a serious look. "It doesn't matter what you think, I'll prove to you and the rest of the school that I have what it takes to make it. I am not the quiet and timid student everyone thinks I am."

Blaise left him alone, standing by the entrance. "What did he mean by that?" Harry asked himself. For some reason, and though it was against his better judgment but he need to talk to Malfoy. He ran back to the Great Hall and headed to the Slytherin table. Everyone watched quietly as Harry walked towards Draco. Pansy pointed to Draco's back. "What brings you here to this side of the Hall Potter?" Theodor asked cautiously.

Harry cleared his throat and looked at Draco directly. "I would like to have a word with you for a few moments, Malfoy." His voice was neither angry nor cold. Draco nodded and both boys exited the Great Hall. Everyone began to whisper. What could harry possibly want to talk to Malfoy. Ron and Hermione exchanged worried glances and looked at Theodor and Pansy who was worried as well.

"What do you want to talk to me about Potter?" Draco asked immediately when they were alone. "It's about Zabini. We thought he was up to something and when I asked him he said something that I think you should know." Harry explained. This caught Draco's full attention. "Pray tell share what Blaise told you." He told Harry. "Well, he said. 'It doesn't matter what you think, I'll prove to you and the rest of the school that I have what it takes to make it. I am not the quiet and timid student everyone thinks I am.' And then he left." Harry finished.

"He wants to prove to the whole school that he has what it takes to make it?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "I was hoping you knew what it means." Harry told the Blond boy. Draco began pacing back and forth. "Well,, I don't actually know what he meant by that. Though he was right about everyone thinking that he was just an average student. A common pure-blood who wouldn't exert much because he doesn't really need to." Draco explained. Harry knew Draco was telling the truth. He didn't know what Blaise meant either.

Later that afternoon, students went to the quidditch pitch to watch the try outs. Draco, Pansy, Theodor and the Golden Trio were also there. And to their great surprise, Blaise was down on the pitch. He was going to try out for the team. Flinch assigned Blaise to be a chaser and he was stunned to see who great a flyer Blaise Zabini was. Not even his best Chasers could catch Blaise. He easily scored 50 consecutive points. Harry watched as Blaise moved with his broom better than Harry could ever do.

"Alright, Zabini you are a great flyer. How come you never showed it before? For that, you're definitely our top string chaser." Flinch said and shook Blaise's hand. Harry knew that with Blaise's skills, the Gryffindor team was going to be in big trouble when they face Slytherin in an official match. Draco was stunned to see that his close friend was an excellent Quidditch player and a genius when it came to school work. "Blaise can actually be great when he wants to." Draco thought to himself.

Later that evening, before supper, Draco and Harry met at an empty classroom. "Potter now, I think I know what he means." Draco began. "I think I know now too. He showed us all earlier that he has what it take it takes to make it. He will be great someday. Maybe even greater than me when it comes to quidditch." Harry said as he and Draco went to the Great Hall. Blaise was smiling to himself. "I have proven my worth now. And I am happy for that." He told himself.

Quidditch was definitely going to be his greatest sport during his highschool time. He would make sure of it.


End file.
